Mei Mei
by yuneame
Summary: "Their plane arrives tomorrow afternoon." He continued. Han Geng looked at me for a second, judging my reaction. Making eye contact with him for the first time in the day, I saw myself reflected in his measuring brown pupils. -Super Junior fic
1. Chapter 1

(Trying a Suju fic…Really don't know if it'll work, but…. Let's see how the first chapter turns out :D )

* * *

The diamonds were filed to a point finer than that of a needle, and smaller ones interlaced the larger, creating a web of delicate crystals. My eyes traced the sharp edges of the jewels in the photograph and shivered; this was what they called dangerously beautiful. The necklace scattered speckles of light on the wearer's pale skin, and seemed to cast an unworldly blue glow on her wedding dress, which was decorated with ocean-colored sequins. The woman's long black hair was loose, flowing in wavy curtains down below her elbow. Her face and figure was flawless, and her slender arms wrapped around the arm of a mysterious man, whose body was torn from the picture.

I had ripped that part off.

It gave me great pleasure to think that the half a photo I savagely threw in the trash could be somewhere, ground up in a landfill. I hated that man. Even though his image is no longer beside my mother's, his smiling face was still burned into my mind. His lips turned up at the corners, in that neat white suit and black bow tie, his pants ironed so straight and stiff, they could stand up by themselves.

There was a sound of gentle footsteps approaching my room. I jumped up and threw the snapshot under my bed, watching the woman's frozen features disappear under the mattress. My brother peeked through the gap in my door, and spoke to me in Mandarin.

"It's time for dinner…Ai-ling." I didn't like the way he always hesitated before saying my name.

"I'll be there."

I waited until the thumping of him going down the stairway faded away, waited until my stepsisters' giggling trailed him like ghosts, before I made any move to change and follow suit. 'Father' always told me to wear something presentable, so I chose an oversized T-shirt and some jeans. I breezed by the mirror without giving it a glance; my stomach needed food to make up for my missed lunch.

* * *

Han Geng snickered as I entered the dining hall, my bare feet thoroughly chilled by the marble tiled flooring. My pants dragged on the ground around my ankles, and I silently sat in my customary seat next to him. I stared at my plate of steaming roast beef, dripping with seasoned Korean sauce. That's right…it is Stepmother's birthday today. I immediately wished I had eaten something in the afternoon, but my hunger forced me to take a bite. The spice burned my tongue unnaturally.

The head of the house sat in a high-backed chair chiseled from burgundy colored wood, his shoulders never touching the waiting gold cushions. He merely glanced in my direction with eyes that reprimanded my late appearance. His hands paused from sawing his meal as he stared at my clothing choice. Han Geng covered his snort with a cough and excused himself. I stalked behind him closely. Tonight, 'Father' didn't say anything about my manners.

We both went into my brother's room, which was furnished with the newest trends in musical technology, and covered with his band's CDs. I turned away from them, and glared at his back.

"What do you want?" It came out more hostile than I meant it to. Perfect…I sounded just bratty enough.

"Super Junior M is coming to record the new album…so they're staying here." He said, his attention focused on the sparkling floor-to-ceiling windows. 'Staying here', he said. That meant guests. I made a mental note to stock as much food as possible in my room so I wouldn't ever have to come out and eat.

"None of my business." My tone seemed nonchalant, but my heart hammered in my ears at the lie. The words 'stock' and 'food' made flashing patterns in my mind; my fingers twitched as if they were already hiding ramen in the closet.

"Their plane arrives tomorrow afternoon." He continued. I needed to get out of here, this prison feeding my fear. My legs shivered from restrain. Han Geng looked at me for a second, judging my reaction. I tensed my body and stared at him back. Making eye contact with him for the first time in the day, I saw myself reflected in his measuring brown pupils.

"Whatever." He concluded, and with a swift jerk of his arm, silk curtains flew across the room, covering a spectacular view through the glass wall. The sudden shadow startled me, and I took a step backwards like the real coward I was. The draperies made a sound of toy trains rolling on plastic tracks, and a sudden thump as the light was completely blocked out.

The train had crashed.

My muscles moved like a marionette's, guiding me out of my brother's room, and into mine. My knees buckled beneath me, and I crawled along the fuzzy carpet that was my mother's to hide in the corner. I sat there for a long time, until my back hurt from sitting, studying the curtains made of rich black lace hanging on my windows. I dozed off, my conscience swimming in my thoughts. Once again, the vision of him shoving the curtain came clear and in focus. How the veins in his arm stood out in definition, his fingers white with pressure on the glossy fabric…

How angry he seemed to be, even though there was a remote control that could have done everything for him.

I wondered why he didn't use it.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, I attempted to sit up, when I realized I already was. My neck and back was cramped from being hunched up in the corner all night long. I regretted my position even more so, as I sat down for breakfast only to notice my butt hurt, though there were thick cushions on the seat. I sighed automatically and grabbed a box of cereal, heading up to my room.

Nobody was awake. It was only seven, and Stepmother and her daughters slept especially late today. They called it beauty sleep, but I never understood how that made a person beautiful.

That man always stayed up late to work, making sure Han Geng's manager was on task. 'Father' was the manager's boss. There are many men who order him from above, who have a higher status, but he stands strong in his job. He doesn't wake up early unless the agency calls.

I shook my breakfast, and listened to the bits rattle in the bottom. I didn't feel hungry, so I tossed the cereal in my open closet, and sneaked downstairs for more food to last the guests' stay.

* * *

My brother went to pick up his band members in the early afternoon, and they came and settled down just like that. After showing them around the main parts of the house, they all locked themselves in Han Geng's room and played video games. Unfortunately, I could hear every yell of victory and failure; their room was right next to mine.

I just hoped I could fall asleep without having another nightmare like I usually do, because they would surely hear my yelling.

* * *

I threw packaged food out of my closet, and dug through my drawers. I even unlocked a diary I had kept back in elementary school. It wasn't anywhere. My mother's wedding photo wasn't there.

I knelt on the floor, and felt moisture warm my eyes. I was crying. I stared at my hands in shock. Crying was a thing I hadn't done since Mother died. She was the one who told me that making a scene wouldn't get me things I wanted, and definitely would not solve a problem. I bent down closer to my knees, and began to lie down on the floor, when I saw a blue-ish color under my bed. I reached out and grabbed the piece of paper immediately.

A woman smiled back in my hands.

I held the photograph and cried more. The tears of relief flooded down my cheeks and left tracks like dried rivers. I was so engrossed in my emotions, that I didn't hear the person behind me until they spoke.

"What is this mess?"

'Father'.

I must have made too much noise while searching and left my door partially open. I saw his dark shadow lean over to cover my hunched figure, the shape magnified by the light from the hallway streaming through. The crack in the entry was like an opening that cut into the room's peaceful darkness.

I was frozen like the woman in the picture. Frozen, dead, and scared. That man was never going to let me off this one. He leaned even closer, and I smelt his usual cigar scent, the ones wrapped with gold foil. I shivered.

"Are you scared? Scared of what? You're hiding something from me…" He must have looked down and saw the photograph in my hands, because he almost snarled. A rough hand reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"What…is…that." The fuming creature of a man spat over my shoulder. He was gone. The mask was completely gone. I threw the slip of paper into a nearby cabinet, which was open due to the mess I made.

"Her wedding photo." My voice came out matter-of-fact this time. 'Father' jerked on my arm until I stood up. He glared at my calm exposition. His fingers were like a jaw of ice on my bones, the cold burning my hot skin.

"Where did you get this?" He faked calm, too, but his eyes were telling me this mask game would not last long if I didn't cooperate.

"I stole it." He heard lie in my tone, and his face contorted with a fury he had held back before.

"Why, you child of a bitch-" 'Father' growled. His hand came up to hit me.

"Don't call Mother a bitch!" The scream seemed to echo throughout the huge mansion like an escaped animal. The hand smacked me hard, and I tasted blood in my mouth. My body landed on the bed with a soft and sickening _thud_.

The man stalked out without a backward glance, and the slam of his office door followed his leave shortly after. How tiring arguments are…I hadn't had one with 'Father' since the time he tried to make me dress 'fashionably'. That was half a year ago. Being out of practice at shooting witty comebacks, my energy was completely drained. A dull throb could be felt through the numbness of my cheek from his hit. When I woke up tomorrow, it will hurt like hell. It's a miracle my face wasn't permanently scarred already from all my bruises and cuts. He always hit me on this side. The right side, using his right hand, and there was many an indentation of his wedding ring imprinted like a brand, gone and back again.

I hated having the emblem of his vow of second marriage on my skin. It was disgusting.

I hated the whole romance story he staged every day, because I know he only remarried for his greed. Money was his life. Without it, nothing was important, and his even his own children held a lower status than a stupid paycheck.

Even more than his shallow views of life, and how he treated Mother, I hated him.

Drowning in my emotions, I forgot that my room was right next door to a group of strangers, whose conversations had abruptly ceased.


	3. Chapter 3

(HAPPY HOLIDAYS PPL…just wanted to upload…..yeah….reviews are like presents!!!)

* * *

I was feeling rebellious when I woke up the next day. It was raining outside while the sun was shining, with a blue-gray sky completing the ironic nature show. I was in a great mood. Listening to the water droplets pattering against the roof and window calmed my senses and gave me a comforting feeling that was never present in the house. It was just like being in a warm, dry place while a storm raged around you. Rainstorms were by best friends.

On the contrary, the sunshine was irritating. I was certainly not one of the children who grew up cheering when the weatherman announced sunny, clear skies.

I pulled on my curtains until they gave the illusion of darkness outside. I often liked to ignore a bright day by covering up the windows. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, and locked myself in the bathroom to prepare for the morning. Quickly brushing my teeth, I turned the tap on as low as possible, so the sound of the gushing sink would not cover the tinkling music of rain outside.

* * *

I was digging in my closet for an edible breakfast, when I found a crumpled calendar hidden between the clothes. There was a date circled in red marker; May 1st, my birthday. Written in the square, instead were the words 'school starts'.

After a few moments, I realized I was out of food… and that school was going to start tomorrow.

* * *

I probably looked extremely stupid, hiding around corners whenever the kitchen maids scurried past with dirty towels or clanging silverware and plates. I could've rung a bell, and one of these very servants would have brought ointment for my cut upstairs to my room. Except for the fact I have never even summoned my personal maid before, who was assigned to me a long way back.

That man would find out I asked for medicine, and would tell me what a great improvement I made, for finally doing something ladylike. There was no way I would ring that stinking bell. As a matter of fact, I think the cleaning woman took it away a few months ago, since it was just sitting on my dresser collecting dust.

I don't use ointments for cuts. I found that warm water in the shower and a bandage for the serious ones helped the most. The medical salves had a strong odor that would stay in my room and stain me with their smell, but I knew they help wounds heal almost twice as fast.

I needed the swollen, red mark gone from my cheek by tomorrow morning. For once, I had an odd feeling that 'Father' would agree with me, too.

I froze when I neared the dining hall, which was so close I could hear their eating utensils clinking. There was no conversation.

I sneaked into the storage room next to the kitchen entrance. The door was just visible to anyone in the dining hall if they looked carefully. I placed my sweaty hands on the spotless doorknob, and was about to pull the door open, when I heard the doorbell ring.

People stopped what they were doing. The maids stopped their work, and even the guests caught on and became silent. I even saw that man rise a little from his chair.

No one has rung the doorbell in five years.

* * *

All the clocks in the house ticked simultaneously, and the noise seemed to come from the building itself. The sound alerted a frozen butler, and he immediately scurried out to answer the door. I could hear faint voices floating in from the entrance hall.

"I'm here! You guys are surprised to see me, right?" A male walked in wearing a bright yellow T-shirt and jeans, pulling a suitcase that a flustered servant was trying to take for him.

One of the band members stood up, "…Hyung…"

Behind him, a girl popped out with two maids carrying her loaded bags. She smiled and waved at Stepmother and 'Father', as if they couldn't see her there.

"Hi, Auntie, Uncle…I'm back!" She ran over and embraced my Stepmother, who was still from shock at the surprise appearance. The girl looked around carefully, like she was trying to find someone. I ducked behind a wall just as her searching eyes glanced my way. I could almost hear her snickering.

"Hi, Ai-ling. Why don't you come out and greet me? We haven't seen each other for five years after all."

Everyone's attention turned towards the spot her attention was directed at. I heard that man mumble something under his breath. I thought about taking the chance to run for it, but my legs moved in the opposite direction; away from the staircase leading to where my room would be, and over to where the people were watching. My mind could never stand up against her voice, which has stabbed me so many times in the past.

"Hankyung…she's your sister?" Questions bounced around between the guests; they had never seen me before.

I let my long side bangs cover the mark on my cheek, and slowly raked my hand through the back, which was 'styled' short from the time I tried to cut it off myself. I could feel the man watching me. His cold glare told me all I needed to know; there would be no toleration for any rude mistakes.

I prepared myself for the fake episode that was about to come.

"I missed you, too, Ella." I smiled at her. She scoffed quietly, but still fake smiled back. I saw my brother narrow his eyes; he hated this transformation of mine.

Stepmother placed her hand behind Ella's back and said, "Xui Li, you can stay in Ai-ling's room…unless you want to stay somewhere else?"

Ella smiled again, but I knew she was boiling inside. She always thought her Chinese name, Xui Li, was too common, so she insisted on being called Ella. Stepmother's words could not have made her happy.

Still being polite, she walked over to me, and said in a low voice, "Your room is messy isn't it? You should hide anything you don't want me to see…hmph…well, I'll find out anyway." With a sharp hand gesture towards the maids with her luggage, Ella headed upstairs. She turned around, her long hair almost whipping my face. The breeze blew my bangs aside, and the wound became uncovered. I quickly adjusted the strands so it was hidden again, before anyone could see it.

I realized that Ella would definitely blab about the things in my room. She is happy when I am disliked.

I suddenly became aware of the series of footsteps behind me. It was Han Geng and his band members. They were all questioning the new arrival in the yellow shirt, but some of them gave a swift glance my way as they walked past. I followed them, and tapped my brother on the shoulder as soon as we were on the second floor. He looked at me with a curious expression on his face.

"Isn't there an extra guest room?"

The rest of the group turned around at the sound of my voice, but I paid them no attention.

"Yes…but my friend here has to stay there now." He nodded his head towards the new guy.

"Can…. Can Ella stay there instead?" I stared at my feet, and my hands automatically tightened into fists at the sound of her name coming out of my mouth.

"Why? Isn't she staying with you already?"

I grew angry and impatient. Han Geng knew I didn't like her, and as a matter of fact, he didn't either. Even though he did not know of the horrible acts she has committed, most of them against me, dragging out the questioning is not what I want. I felt like shoving him aside, and running to my room and locking the door…but my endurance would cost me less in this situation.

"Can she switch places with him?"

"What are you trying to say?" I felt like this conversation was made of only questions. Why is he avoiding the answer?

"I'm asking if you can stay with me." The group shifted uneasily, almost as if they had just realized what they heard was a private conversation. I stepped forward and bent down, so the top of my head just touched his elbow. I reached for his wrist and grabbed on tightly, putting pressure on his arm.

"…Please…" He jerked away from me, but I still held on. I had startled him; I hadn't said 'please' to anyone for a very long time.

"I'll…go talk to her." I let go and fake smiled at him.

"Thank-"

"Stop it already. It sickens me when you look like that." He guided his friends into his room without a backward glance. I was left alone in the hall.

"Who the hell did you think I was trying to please?" I muttered angrily. It sickens him when I look like that? I wanted to scream at him to shut up, but I owe him the favor. Life was all about lies and endurance. I shook away the hair covering my face, and looked up only to see the guy in the yellow shirt standing in front of me. I ignored him and headed to my room, my mask prepared to face Ella. He grabbed my arm and forced me to turn around.

"Your name is Ai-ling? Mine is Leeteuk." He didn't let go, but held out his other hand to shake. Was this guy trying to make friends with me?

…What a joke.

"Are you upset about what he said? He didn't mean it you know."

I wrenched my arm out of his grasp and turned away, "Shut up." I took a few steps before I stopped again.

"Leave me alone. I don't want a stranger to pity me." I heard a door click open, and a soft light lit the opposite wall.

"No…I just thought you looked lonely."


End file.
